Promises, Connection
by Magnificent Aurora
Summary: Light wants to sleep, but he's also intent on making L have a better connection with him, while simultaneously going on a debate concerning L and Kira's motives. A discussion takes place between L and Light.


_I would like to say that this is raw dialogue and doesn't include any narration, for I'm only practicing dialogue in itself, along with characterization. But hey, it's easier to read this way. Enjoy._

_Oh and just to make things clear, Light doesn't have memory of himself being Kira in here, because this is during the period he and L are chained together._

"Ryuzaki, for the millionth time, I would like to ask you to STOP USING YOUR LAPTOP AND LET ME SLEEP."

"There is no need to get so cranky, Light-kun."

"And whose fault is that?!"

"I thought you were on Irritable Male Syndrome. This case can be frustrating for all of us, but we have no option but to bear down with it."

"That doesn't necessarily mean you would abandon sleep and consequently interrupt my sleeping pattern as well."

"But you know I'm an insomniac, Light-kun. It is only normal I stay up this late. Besides, we cannot afford to rest if Kira is roaming free out there."

"Yes, but if we do rest, we will be able to gain better focus and therefore work more efficiently."

"I am perfectly capable of working efficiently even if I don't get any sleep until 3 AM, whatever is Light-kun's case, I'm afraid he'll just have to make do with the options available."

"You don't truly care if it's someone else's problem and not your problem, do you? You're horribly selfish, Ryuzaki."

"Why, that is very reckless and spiteful of Light-kun to say. Who else do I share my cookies with other than you, Light? You should feel privileged to deserve such luxury treatment from someone like myself."

"So you do admit to being selfish after all."

"I do for I am selfish, but not that selfish when it concerns you, Light."

"Is that why you spend the whole day taunting me of being Kira and the whole night annoying me either by slapping your keyboard so carelessly or slurping your coffee in the same manner? Not that you don't do this during daytime as well."

"Light-kun can surely be talkative. His constant blabber is what's keeping me from achieving any further progress with the case."

"I wouldn't be talkative if you were to let me sleep!"

"But I am letting you sleep, Light-kun. You're the one who's interrupting my precious investigation time."

"Sleep at this hour is prior to work, Ryuzaki! I swear it is only a matter of time before I lose my sanity and then you won't be able to find anyone worthy of helping you work on this case anymore."

"That is quite disrespectful to Yagami-san and the rest of the investigation team, don't you think? Perhaps you wouldn't feel so grumpy if you were to reduce some of your ego once in a while."

"I am in perfect control of my ego, but I can't say the same about my mental state. You're the one who's an utter bighead and wants only their word to get around without even bothering to listen to what others have to say."

"I'm afraid I will need quantitive evidence in support of that theory. Until then, I shall regard it as trivial and completely useless."

"See? You don't even try to take others' opinions in consideration. No wonder you aren't capable of making a decent relationship with anyone around you, Ryuzaki. You are without a doubt completely blind to something called communication."

"And you are extremely conceited to worry for the feelings of those you address! Besides, I regard it as a virtue if I were not to consider others' opinions of what I do, which is the reason why I am successful in achieving what I want in the first place."

"I didn't mean it that way, Ryuzaki.. Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm very tired at the moment and I'm certainly not in a very good mood to chat."

"Mhmm."

"Sometimes I forget you're just another human that I'm talking to, everything you say and you do is usually mechanical and calculated, to the point I easily forget you have feelings. I.. I'm sorry again."

"Is that how I truly seem to you, Light-kun?"

"It is. Does that surprise you? I thought you're perfectly aware of how others regard you, and you choose to ignore them nonetheless."

"I am, but we both know you are capable of perceiving me better than anyone else is, as I am when it comes to you. Don't forget that it is my own choice not to talk so freely, because if I did, you'd know about me better than you already do, which I intentionally prevent from happening."

"I wonder, Ryuzaki, why would you do that?"

"But you know why, Light-kun. You know how secretive I must be. In order to prevent myself from getting hurt, that is the only arrangement necessary-"

"It is not in my intention to hurt you, Ryuzaki. I don't see how it would hurt you if you were to open up a little bit in order for us to attain at least a decent communication level."

"I don't see why you would insist on making a deeper connection with me, Light-kun. As far as I know, you have lived your life without making any actual friends, so how am I any different? Besides, I can't let you know about anything that doesn't concern you because there is a great chance everything I tell you will be used against me in the future, and I cannot guarantee that that won't happen."

"You ARE different, Ryuzaki. We both know there is no one perfectly capable of understanding each one of us better than each other. And why are you so certain that I'm likely to hurt you? We possess equal intellectual levels so why not take that chance to actually know each other better?"

"I am not immune to any threat you may pose on my sanity and my life, because whether you accept it or not, it is within your capacity to be evil, Light-kun. I am too self-preservative to take such chance with you."

"Oh I get it, this is all about Kira, isn't it? You're afraid I would hurt you if you would get close to me because you think I'm Kira."

"More or less. Even if you're not Kira, that doesn't mean you won't be able to hurt me, still. People are liars and traitors, Light-kun, and we belong to these people. The only way to preventing yourself from playing the role of a victim is to restrict the level to which you're involved."

"You sound rather fearful to me, Ryuzaki. If you don't take any risk, you won't lose, but you won't have anything to gain either. I think it is worth the chance if you actually try to make a connection because no matter what happens to you, you'll be able to bear with it and eventually move on like everyone else does. You shouldn't think too much into the matter, really."

"It is only normal I'm afraid for my life and its stability, Light-kun. By agreeing to take this case I have put my life at risk while I'm fully aware of it, therefore I am not as fearful as you think I am. However, risking your life and doing something that could rob you of your life are exact opposites. It would be stupid and careless if I were to give in to someone who I suspect of being a mass murderer and who surely won't regard me as any exception when it's time for him to eliminate me."

"That's a shame, Ryuzaki. This barrier you're so determined to keep between us is what's stopping you from gaining a worthy interaction with someone of your level for the first and quite possibly the only time in your life."

"But that wouldn't be my fault to blame for. I can't help it if Kira-kun chooses to abandon his personal happiness in order to 'cleanse the world' as he claims."

"I'm not Kira! And besides, why is he to blame for if he decided to give up his own welfare for the benefit of those around him anyway? Isn't that rather a moral thing to do?"

"It depends on how you perceive his supposed morality, Light-kun. I don't think cleansing the world of complete evil is worth the misfortune and the damage that have to be paid in return. Even if Kira's actions do indeed reduce crime to a certain level, they won't stop crime from happening all together, which in itself is not worth the destruction done to those who absolutely do not deserve it."

"I won't argue with you on that, Ryuzaki. However, you should know that Kira has at least sacrificed his time and his effort in order to positively change the world to a certain degree no matter how low it is. The difference with you is that you don't intend to change your own life by not willing to sacrifice whatever that would cost you."

"Why would my life and my happiness matter comparing to the general public's welfare? By stopping Kira I do intend for the first time in my life to assure the common good and to put an end to this misery Kira is causing at all times."

"But that is not as important to you as winning the challenge over Kira and securing your pride, is it?"

"Even so, I am concerned about the present and upcoming results of this ongoing battle on the stability of the population's lives, even if I'm not greatly concerned, I still am."

"Then I don't see how does that stop you from seeking your own happiness and allowing yourself to actually live your life for once. I would say that you deserve better than what you're allowing yourself to have, but that would be questionable seeing how selfish and uncaring you truly are."

"Don't you think it's ironic how at one moment you want me to quit making any noise, and at the next one you're actually inviting me to become better friends and to enlarge our connection?"

"I don't think it would be possible for our 'connection' to get any larger, what with the handcuffs and all. Unless you intend to replace the current chain with a one foot long chain."

"Ah, but I think Light-kun rather enjoys the shape of which our arrangement had taken, or else he wouldn't be so intent on getting more close to me, as his actions are showing."

"I don't enjoy this as much as you do, though. You're the one who's in possession of my life and my freedom, and everything I do is up to you. I think this only encourages you to be more of a bastard than you initially are."

"Now now, there is no need to use such language with me, Light-kun, especially when you're trying your best to make a connection. And naturally, I do enjoy the kind of power I have over you."

"You know, sometimes I wonder how absolute control feels like. To be in your position, that is."

"You should be the one describing to me in elaborated detail how exactly does that feel like, Kira-kun."

"Stop it, Ryuzaki! See, this is why I do not enjoy your company as much as you think I do, you could be so irritating."

"Why, that pierced right through my heart, Light-kun. Is this how you treat people you want to be friends with?"

"But I can't help it if you're so vexing! No matter how hard I try to get close to you, you refrain from reacting to me either by saying you're not interested or by openly accusing me of being Kira. Hasn't it ever crossed your mind that my intentions could actually be genuine?"

"It has, but as I told you, I cannot take any chance. And I didn't know you are so intent on getting close to me, as a person of your charisma and your personality generally doesn't find it hard to get close to people, so you shouldn't be this frustrated if only one person refuses to react to you in a matter that would be originally expected of them."

"This is not fair to me, Ryuzaki. You know more about me than I do about you, despite the fact that I'm your equal. Don't you think that I'm entitled to get at least something out of you?"

"It's not about being fair, Light-kun, and it's not about what either of us deserves. He who gains the upper hand is in control, therefore he wins. I have already told you that I do enjoy this feeling that power over you offers me, which is why I'm not keen on letting it go anytime soon."

"Goddamn it, Ryuzaki! That is NOT the correct strategy to making a successful relationship with someone, no matter its nature. Both parts have to give in and equally sacrifice what is necessary, you never make a good bond with someone if you were to constantly act superior around them, much less do it while you know you aren't truly better than them."

"I have never said I wanted to go through any relationship with anyone, including you, Light-kun. Perhaps I would if the circumstances were different; if we weren't under the constant impulse of this case, if you weren't Kira, then there wouldn't be anything great for me to lose if I choose to be friends with you. However, these circumstances are what brought us up together in the first place, which could only mean one thing, Light-kun: It was never meant for us to be friends, as the conditions bringing us together are not allowing us to be so, and we wouldn't have come to contact without them either way."

"I see your point, Ryuzaki, but you should know that I only insist on being your friend because I know for a fact that I'm not Kira, therefore I wouldn't pose any real threat on you. If you're still too stubborn to trust me, time will eventually prove my innocence to you and until then I will wait for you to believe me."

"I see you could be equally as stubborn, Light-kun. Very well, I will emptily wait for something I know won't happen, merely because I have no other choice but to do so. By the way, Light-kun should get some sleep as we have to rise up very early for our meeting at 8 AM today."

"Oh so now you're advising me to sleep? You're absolutely aggravating."

"What have I done?"

"I have never told you this, Ryuzaki, but I do get annoyed by your very existence."

"Ah, but there is no doubt in my mind that you are equally as happy with my existence as well, Light-kun."

"Mhhm, I'm going to sleep."

"Sleep well, Kira-kun."

_I think he got a shove on the side for saying that, but what do we know._

_Anyway, please do review, specially for characterization. If you do read this and you have enjoyed it, thank you, but I would never know you have actually done it unless you review, therefore I won't be as excited to make you guys (and make for myself) a new fanfic._

_Ahh, discussions between L and Light are heaven, it's like two computers talking to each other, but with a human spark somewhere._


End file.
